Untitled
by MissGaara
Summary: First Fic  Sesshomaru buys a slave not knowing she is royalty. How did she end up on the slave market? What does he plan to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I don't own anything just doing this for fun to see if people like it. This story is rated** MATURE. **

**_Chapter One_...**

"Please let me go"

I said with tears rolling down my face. There's a demon with amber eyes over me. Metal chains were around my wrists. He laid next me. His eyes and hands were wondering and roaming my body. He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear.

"You're so beautiful"

The tears came faster.

"Please stop"

I quietly whispered pulling the chains. He pulled away taking off his shirt. His body was remarkable very well-toned. Clearly he took care of himself. Seeing every muscle in his body turned me on bit. His hands were on me once more touching my mounds of flesh. He easily tore my shirt off. With one claw my bra was snapped opened. His mouth came in contact with my right breast and his hand massaged the other. Yes it felt nice but my body was betraying me. My mind screamed no but my body was enjoying every touch.

"Please stop this. I'll do anything."

His actions stopped and he stared at me. His eyes burned through me.

"Fine" he said lowly.

Then he said back. He had long silver hair, moon symbol on his forehead. He's very good looking. He rubbed his groin.

"I'm going to unchain you. I expect you not to fight for there will be serve punishment" he said.

Nodding my head I knew he meant what he said. This demon is a lot stronger than me and I couldn't fight him. He undid the chains. As soon as my hands were free I took what was left of my shirt and did my best to cover myself from his daring eyes. "Girl" he said lowly. I slowly looked at him noticing a bulge in his pants. Our eyes came in contact with one another. His facial expression was stoic. It was scary.

"Blow me" he said.

His voice seemed rough this time. He sat back on the bed with his arms relaxed behind his head. He waited for me to make a move. Without the restraints my mind was working more clearly. His scent was strong, the demonic aura over-powered me. I wiped away my tears and began to undo his pants until he was bare. He was huge! I took a hold of him and slowly stroking him up and down his shaft, looking up at him he was watching my every move. I slowly brushed my lips against him before fully taking him in. he groaned at my actions. I've never done this before.

"Harder" he said in a husky voice.

Then grabbing a handful of my hair pushed me down to go even further on him. He was pulling my head up and down on him and before I knew it his hot cream was all over me. I coughed gasping for air. Something told me this wouldn't be the last time I would be put in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two..

It's late. The moon is full and the night is dark. I'm sitting at a table fit for many but there's only two people here. Me and this demon. He's at one end and I at another. He seems so far away. Who is this demon? Human food was placed on the table, bread, wine, milk, butter and some sort of meat. I noticed the elegant clothes that were on my body things I normally would wear. As I looked around he was the only thing that caught my eye. He was beautiful. A part of me became too shy to look at him. And then my mind began to wonder about what I did to him earlier in the day. But my thoughts were interrupted.

"Girl why don't you eat?" he asked.

I looked at him and the food.

"I don't eat human food and my name isn't girl" I said a bit annoyed.

"What do people call you?"

"Ayane"

There was a brief moment of silence. He took a roll of bread

"That's a beautiful name." he said taking a bite.

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru but you will address me as your Lord. Is that understood?" he said firmly.

He took a sip of wine. More food was being served by the servants. He continued to eat. When it's feeding time for me it's completely different. I pushed my food aside. I've heard stories of this demon. He's very powerful ruler of the western lands. He's in history books. I'm starting to understand who I'm dealing with. The whole time in the back of my mind I'm plotting an escape. Watching him eat curiosity came over.

"Lord Sesshomaru why me of women?" I asked

He stopped eating for a moment.

"My reasons are my own" he said then continued eating again.

That kinda irked me. He's basically saying it's none of my business when it is.

"I have a right to know" I shouted.

"I suggest you lower your tone" he said calmly. Then he went back to his food.

"I will not. I refuse to be someone's play thing." I shouted once more. He dropped his fork and it hit the dishware making a high pitched sound. For a second he was gone. My body was suppressed against the wall with a huge with long claws around my throat.

"You will respect me and listen to me. You're my property! You will do as I say. Any disobedience or unattractive behavior will be punished." He said in a deadly tone.

I gripped his hand trying my best to grasp some air. Somehow I managed to speak.

"I'm no one's property."

With that I built up the courage to fight him. Using my powers I brought flames to my hands burning Sesshomaru. Amazingly he let go of me and I ran to the other side of the room gasping for much needed air. I watched him. He looked at his wound and then to me. The pain didn't faze him. He was glaring at me. He advanced towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three…

He advanced toward me. I snapped my fingers sparking flames to my hands once more throwing fireballs at him. He dodged with ease. But he didn't fight back only defended himself. The dining room was trashed and being burned. He eventually got a hold of me. In one swift move he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the floor.

"Nice trick but I have one of my own" he said with a smirk. He dug his claws into my skin. Blood dripped on the floor and a green aura seeped out his claws into my wrist seconds later my body began to burn.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"If you think that hurts your punishment is going to be worst."

My body fell limp to his poison. He threw me over his shoulder and left the room. Sesshomaru stomped throughout the castle. Roaming the halls he stopped at a door and slowly entered. The room was dark and cold. There was little candle light and no windows. I became conscience once the cold air hit my skin. Slowly opening my eyes I noticed the little furniture in the room. He placed me on the stone cold floor. Sesshomaru was hovering over and shredding me of my clothing until I was bare. My only thought was not this again. Unable to really move I lay there helpless. When he was finished he grabbed me. He sat down in a chair and bent me over his knee. "This is going to punishment for your behavior" he said firmly. Before I could process what he said he smacked my bottom. It stung so bad. The hits came quicker and harder and for a moment I felt numb. When he was finished I was sobbing. I tried my best to get away from him. My best defense was to curl up in a ball. He showed me how powerless I was against him.

"Ayane stop crying" he said. Even though I knew I'm supposed to obey him now I ignored him.

"You must learn your place" he said.

"My place?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes" he nodded

"Where's that exactly?" I asked sniffling.

"By my side and in my bed"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four…

In the beginning I lived in a castle too, with my father along the southwest coast. We are a royal demon family, one of the strongest panther clans. My father rules with an iron fist. As for my mother, don't have many memories of her. She was banished for an unspeakable crime. He doesn't talk about it but I know it hurts him. When I ask him about it he says it was for the best or doesn't respond. Anyway my father is getting old and since he doesn't have a son his domain will be mine someday. But there was a problem. I wasn't married and my father wanted me to marry someone I didn't love. How could I when I was already secretly in love with someone? I didn't keep my love a secret for long. My lover asked my father for my hand in marriage. My father didn't think twice before disagreeing. I tried to explain to him that I love him and I didn't want to be with anyone else. My lover wasn't a demon of high status and because of that I wasn't allowed to be with him. In fact my lover wasn't a demon at all. He's a servant of my father who managed to capture my heart and make me fall madly in love with him. After revealing our love to my father he went missing. He wasn't around the castle doing his normal duties. My father told me he was sent away and never coming back. Although he didn't say it I knew in my heart he had him killed. Unable to handle my heart break my only conclusion was to run away. So I did. Having a sheltered life and unable to leave the castle at all I didn't know the land or where I was running to. The run didn't last long at all. A gang of low life dirty demons captured me. They placed me on the slave market and I was sold to the highest bidder, Sesshomaru.


End file.
